The Magic of Elvendork
by Modwolf
Summary: Yes, people, it's finally here... FISHER/ANDERSON! Because they're adorable and you know it. HP prequel oneshot, set right after James and Sirius' departure. Enjoy.


"Anderson… _what the – hell – just happened?" _a more than startled Fisher squeaked into the ear of an equally startled Anderson, after having blinked several quite unnecessary times at the clear, midnight blue sky into which a _flying motorbike _had just vanished; not feeling any more understanding of the situation at all but possibly even more _confused_, and he looked over at his partner, desperate for mental support.

"I-I don't know," Anderson quietly said, his small mouth gaping at the sky and his eyes, like Fisher's, trying to have his brain _somehow_ grasp _any _logic what so ever about what had apparently and incredibly just happened. "I don't know."

Fisher swallowed uncertainly to the deep, raw noise of the still turned on engine of the police car in front of them, and felt himself recoil into the warm, reassuring safety of his deputy's embracing, strong arms.

"Anderson, hold me," he whimpered, stone coldly _ignoring_ the fact that he was a middle-aged British conservative policeman kneeling in an alley in the middle of the night and telling another middle-aged British conservative policeman to _hold _him_, thank you very much._ It was what he needed right then; in fact, what both of them needed, it seemed, as Anderson did as he was told, and firmed his grasp of Fisher's massive body in his arms, pressing the two men so close together that would Anderson have stopped bluntly staring at the sky and turned his head just a little, their breaths would doubtlessly have mingled.

… Scratch the "would have".

As the very tip of Anderson's large nose brushed Fisher's soft, warm cheek, they both knew that neither would turn away from the other. Anderson's fingers slipping from their place on Fisher's back to travel upwards, shoulder, neck, cheek, as they gazed into each other's eyes, Fisher leaning just a little bit forward, touching Anderson's small mouth with his own quite dry lips and wetting them instantly as they suddenly found themselves embracing each other in a very passionate, wholehearted _snog_ – the kind you mostly see madly in love teenagers deeply involved in from time to time, rather than middle-aged men crouching in secluded dead end alleys – _but they sure shared the enthusiasm!_

As the two men finally tore apart – panting, sweating and not remembering having a night quite like this since the most hazy Sixties – they had forgotten _all _about saucy teenagers, magic drumsticks and flying motorbikes. Instead, they seemed quite absorbed by one another, as they sat there breathing and touching and looking at each other, smiling, as if transfixed by the completely random beauty the other seemed to suddenly magically possess.

"My place?" Anderson quietly smiled, his hand sliding to Fisher's as to help him back up on his feet – Fisher's fingers grasping it gently, his insides fluttering pleasantly as he did so.

"Definitely, Anderson. Definitely."

The two men stood up, brushing dust and dirt off of their slightly ruffled clothes, and kissed softly before walking back to their awaiting carriage. They could turn back the car in the morning – for now, there was nothing in the world but a warm bed waiting and lovers' arms to enjoy for however long they could possibly want.

"… With one epic night of _hot monkey-lovin'!" _James Potter shouted through the massive block of cool midnight air that the two best friends blade-sharply cleaved with their flying iron stallion, as they were soon to be drifting down over the nightly calm of Godric's Hollow. "That infatuation charm was brilliant! NOW maybe they'll lighten up a bit when _clearly _fine, upstanding young gentlemen not unlike ourselves happen to go a bit fast on muggle roads!"

Sirius laughed, his head thrown back, causing the long, black mane to go rippling even wilder through the hard wind as he did so.

"'Course they will! Bit of love never hurt anyone, did it, Prongs?"

"Not at all, Pads, not at all!"

And as the two friends laughingly drifted into the heart of their new home town, two policemen spent the most eventful evening in months snuggled up together in a bed with sheets too warm and arms too loving for either one of them to leave for the following two weeks.

And really; not even James could pull off an infatuation charm that lasted _that _long. (God knows he had tried.)

THE END!


End file.
